This invention relates to a precision guidance and lateral retention system for positioning and laterally supporting motor vehicles on a supporting surface, such as a motor vehicle carrier, to engage mating devices extending from the vehicle and supporting surface. The mating devices include vehicle restraint systems, and electric, hydraulic, or pneumatic contact assemblies.
Motor vehicles, such as automobiles, are frequently transported on carriers, such as trailers, trucks, railcars, boats, aircraft, etc. For example, many automobiles are towed behind recreational vehicles for use after the recreational vehicle is parked. Automobiles are also transported for purposes of repair or parking violations.
Currently such trailers do not require aligning the automobile on the trailer with any precision since the automobile is merely secured to the trailer bed by tether means.
A recent trailer configuration developed by the present inventor secures the automobile to the trailer by using vehicle restraining means comprised of male flange members or female latch assemblies attached to and extending from one or more of the motor vehicle wheel assemblies which mate and lock with corresponding female latch assemblies or male flange members attached to the trailer bed. This trailer configuration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,115. Such vehicle restraining means has been found to require very close, repeatable and predictable tolerances between the location of the male flange member and the female latch assembly in order that they can properly engage.
The use of electric vehicles and mobile equipment is growing. Close, repeatable and predictable positioning of the electric power inlet on such vehicles relative to a power outlet source would be highly desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a precision guidance system for positioning motor vehicles on a supporting surface, such as a carrier, for the purpose of aligning latching mechanisms, for aligning accessory connections, or to prevent lateral movement of the motor vehicle for other purposes.
It is a further object to provide a precision guidance system for positioning electric powered vehicles and mobile equipment for connection to an electric power source.
It is a further object to provide a tie down assembly for securing motor vehicles to carriers.
It is a still further object to provide an electric, hydraulic, or pneumatic accessory connection between a motor vehicle and its carrier.
The present invention provides a precision guidance system for positioning a motor vehicle on a supporting surface for the purpose of securing the vehicle against movement with vehicle restraint means, or for the purpose of connecting the vehicle to an electric power source, hydraulic fluid source, or compressed air source.
The guidance system of the present invention includes primary vehicle tire guides located closely adjacent at least some of the motor vehicle tires to thereby provide intimate contact with the inboard or outboard side of the adjacent a motor vehicle tire. The primary vehicle tire guides may be attached directly to the support surface, such as the bed of a motor vehicle carrier, or to secondary tire guides extending longitudinally adjacent the sides of the motor vehicle tires.
Where the guidance system is being used on a carrier with a wheel latching mechanism and the rear axle of the motor vehicle is shorter than the front axle so that the rear wheels are closer together than the front wheels, the primary vehicle tire guides located adjacent the rear wheels are configured to move at least the tire adjacent the latching mechanism attached to the carrier a lateral distance sufficient to cause the latching mechanism on the carrier to be in position to engage with the cooperating wheel latch mechanism located on the vehicle tire.
The invention also provides an alternative vehicle restraint system for use with a motor vehicle that has been fully positioned on a carrier by the guidance system of the invention. The vehicle restraint system is a tie down assembly comprised of a harness, a strap and a strap tensioning means such as a ratchet.
The invention further proves for an electric, hydraulic, or pneumatic contact assembly which makes use of the precision positioning of a vehicle by the guidance system of the invention. The electric, hydraulic, or pneumatic contact assembly includes a male or female electric, hydraulic, or pneumatic connection means attached to the vehicle and a female or male electric, hydraulic, or pneumatic connection member located on the vehicle support surface, both being located and adapted to engage and complete an electric circuit, or hydraulic or pneumatic connection when the vehicle is fully positioned by the guidance system.